Return To The Darkside
by Darker Daze
Summary: You'd never thought that the Brothers Of Distruction would team up and fight something that they were done dealing with, the darkside. Chaos erupts on Monday Night Raw for Undertaker and Kane. With help from Hurricane and Shawn Michaels will they make it through Raw? I do not own any character just the story Undertaker, Kane, Hurricane, Shawn Michaels, Stacy Keibler, Eric Bischoff.


_In the beginning there was a darkness, an eternal flame that burned. Slowly the flame dimmed and flickered very low. Now is the time to rekindle the fire. Deep in the boiler room of Madison Square Garden lies a black wooden coffin. In that coffin lies a darkened soul that will bring forth the return of hell's fury on two lost souls._

One day, Kane and the Hurricane were training for Raw that Monday night, but in the midst of the training Kane felt a dark presence. At the same time the Undertaker (Kane's brother), took a break from his tough training at the boxing gym down the street for his next match on Smackdown on Thursday, heard a deep dark voice whispering to him, "Return to the darkside!"

The Undertaker looked about to see who was whispering to him, but there was no one but himself to be found.

After training for the tag team title match that'll happen later that night, Kane sat down wearily still sensing the dark presence there at the Madison Square Garden.

The Hurricane had taken notice that there was something wrong.

"Hey, Kane! Are you alright? Is there anything wrong? You look like that you're gonna be sick!"

"I'm fine. I just need some water!" Kane had said.

"Are you sure?" Hurricane asked.

"I said, I'm fine!" Kane snapped.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get you your water! To the Hurricave!" said the Hurricane and took off to get Kane some water.

As the Hurricane took off, the Undertaker pulled up in front of Kane and stopped.

"I need to talk to you Kane!" he said, still sitting on his motorcycle.

"What's it about?" Kane asked.

"I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight!" the Undertaker said.

"I think that you maybe right! I have this strange feeling that there's a strange presence in this building somewhere."

"The darkness will return!" whispered the same deep dark voice that the Undertaker had heard earlier.

"Don't tell me that you didn't just hear that!" Kane said, standing up.

"That's what I was telling you," the Undertaker answered.

While the Hurricane was on his way back to Kane, with a bottle of water, passed the door to the boiler room. He noticed that the door to the door was open. Feeling very curious he want through the open door and started walking around in the boiler room.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Where do you think you're going, Hurricane?" boomed the deep dark voice from another part of the boiler room, making Hurricane jump for his life.

"W-who are-where are you?" the Hurricane stammered.

"Where do you think I am?" said the voice.

"Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough, Hurricane."

The Hurricane turned to leave, but tripped over the foot of the black wooden coffin that appeared behind him.

"No! It can't be!" the Hurricane exclaimed, looking at the coffin, with wide eyes.

Suddenly the coffin opened slowly and the darkened soul sat up slowly and looked at the Hurricane.

The Hurricane managed to get up and started running to the door of the boiler room, but when he got there, the darkened soul had caught up to him and pulled him back in before he exited the boiler room and closed the door.

Just as the door was closing, the Hurricane yelled out, "Kane! Help!"

Kane and the Undertaker heard the Hurricane's cry for help and ran to the boiler room. The found that the door was locked and weren't able to open it.

"Do not defy the Phantom!" the darkened soul told Hurricane. "You will do what I say!"

"Son of a bitch!" Kane yelled as he banged one fist on the door to the boiler room.

"Ooh! Temper, temper, Kane!" a voice had said.

Kane ant the Undertaker had turned around to see that it was the Raw general manager, Eric Bischoff, who was talking.

"Do you have the keys to this door?" the Undertaker asked Bischoff.

"What do I look like? A janitor?"

"You'd better find someone who does before the tag title match tonight!" Kane exclaimed angrily.

Feeling very cocky, Eric Bischoff asked, "What if I don't?"

Kane's eyes narrowed, "If you don't, I'll..."

"You'll what? Chokeslam me?" Bischoff snickered. "Why do you two want to go in the boiler room anyway?"

"Somebody has locked the Hurricane in the boiler room," Kane sneered.

"I'll see what I can do!" Bischoff replied.

Later that evening, Kane and the Undertaker were still waiting near the boiler room door with no sign of anyone with the keys to the door. Kane had become very impatient and started pacing back and forth, it was nearly time for Monday Night Raw.

Just then Bischoff walked passed them. The Undertaker had stopped Bischoff in his tracks.

"Now what do you want?" Bischoff complained.

"You know what I want!" Kane snapped at him.

"Look! I am a very busy man. I don't have time for this."

As the match drew near the more impatient Kane had become.

Just as it came time for the tag title match, Eric Bischoff returned to Kane and the Undertaker with the keys to the boiler room. He waived them in their faces. Just before Kane could take the keys, Bischoff snatched them away.

"If your friend, the Hurricane is not in the boiler room, when the door is unlocked, you better find another tag partner. Otherwise, I'm gonna put another tag team in your place!"

Bischoff gave Kane the keys to the boiler room. Kane opened the door and both he and the Undertaker and went into the boiler room. It took them ten minutes to search the entire boiler room, and without any luck, they left the boiler room.

"Well?" Bischoff asked them after they left the boiler room.

"We weren't able to find him," Kane said to him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get another tag team then," Bischoff said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" the Undertaker exclaimed, grabbing Bischoff's arm. "You said that Kane can find another tag partner if we couldn't find the Hurricane!"

"Fine! You have three minutes to find another partner!"

"I've made my decision," Kane had said.

"Who then?"

"My brother," Kane said, looking at the Undertaker.

"Fine!" Bischoff frowned, and walked away.

It was time for the tag team title match. Kane and the Undertaker were the first team to come out. Kane was the first to walk out on stage. As Kane made his way to the ring, the fire roared behind him. The audience cheered him on as he slowly walked to the ring. When Kane got to the ring, he slowly climbed the steps to his left. He stood on the closest apron, on the outside of the ring, faced the stage, slowly raised his arms, quickly threw them down and fire shot up from the four ring posts.

As those flames died down, a sound of a large church bell went off and the audience turned their attention to the stage to see the Undertaker ride out on stage on his motorcycle. The audience went wild as he rode his motorcycle to and around the ring. The Undertaker had joined his brother in the ring to wait for the tag team champs to come out.

Suddenly all the lights went out and from out of nowhere, a voice cried, "Kane! Help!"

Kane knew right away that it was the Hurricane that everyone had heard screaming for help.

There was silence in the arena, with a cold chill following. A spotlight turned on and pointed to something hanging in midair over the stage. But as Kane saw it, it wasn't something, it was someone.

It was the Hurricane, who was tied up and hanging by a rope over the stage. Everyone in the audience had gasped at the site of the Hurricane.

Kane couldn't tell what kind of condition the Hurricane was in from a distance. The Hurricane had the crap beaten out of him and he looked like hell.

The Undertaker, whom had gotten out of the ring, started walking to the stage to help the Hurricane down from the rope that he was hanging from, but stopped in his tracks, because his sight fell on the black wooden coffin that appeared on the stage below the Hurricane.

The coffin opened up, revealing the man who laid inside it, the strange dark presence, the owner of the deep dark voice. The man slowly sat up. The way he looked reminded both Kane and the Undertaker of their pasts. He was very pale, very ghostlike even. He wore a dark suit with a matching hat, on his face he had a white mask that only covered one side of his face, and also wore a dark cloak or cape.

Kane had joined his brother to get a better look at the man.

The Phantom slowly walked toward them staring straight at them. Still, his looks reminded them of their haunted pasts. He passed between them, climbed into the ring, lifted his hand and a microphone flew into it.

"Your darkness must return," the Phantom spoke to them. "Nothing will stop it from returning to you both!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the Undertaker asked.

"I am every man's worst nightmare!"

The Undertaker ran into the ring and clotheslined the Phantom, hard, knocking him to the ring floor. And again the Phantom sat back up.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You think that you can defeat me!" the Phantom laughs as he disappears.

Kane tries to grab the Phantom by the throat, but he was already gone.

Kane and Taker managed to get the Hurricane down from where he was hanging. Taker got on his motorcycle and all three superstars went backstage.

When they got backstage, Eric Bischoff stopped them, "What the hell do you guys think that you're doing?"

"Can't you see that the Hurricane is in need of medical assistance?" Taker snapped.

"Fine!" Bischoff said, almost yelling and walked away.

Later that night, Stacy Keibler was in the women's locker room getting ready for the women's tag match that she has in a few minutes. She didn't know that the Phantom appeared behind her until it was too late. The Phantom grabbed her as she screamed ad took her for his hostage.

Undertaker and Kane were unaware of the Phantom's next victim until they heard Stacy's screams from down the hall.

The Phantom and Stacy were already gone before Taker and Kane gotten there.

"What the hell is going on here?" Eric Bischoff yelled.

"One of the divas had been kidnapped," Kane told him.

"Who?"

"Stacy!"

"Well, who kidnapped her?"

"The same person who attacked the Hurricane!"

"Well, find them already!"

The Phantom took Stacy to a dark room hidden in the boiler room.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's not you that I really want."

"Please, let me go!"

"Quiet!" he snapped. "On second thought you maybe more useful to me than I originally thought."

"Please don't hurt me!"

The Phantom turned toward Stacy and said, "I wont hurt you, especially if you do what you're told."

Meanwhile, Undertaker and Kane were trying to think of ways to rescue Stacy.

"What would you do if you were in his shoes?" Kane asked his brother.

"Sacrifice someone, maybe," Undertaker suggested.

"You think that he might sacrifice Stacy?"

"Let's hope not!"

The Phantom looked at Stacy and asked her, "Sing for me, Christine?"

"Excuse me?" Stacy asked.

"Sing for me, Christine?"

"I'm not Christine."

"Sing for me?" he repeated.

"What do you want me to sing?" Stacy asked, even though she already knew what he wanted her to sing.

"You know what I want!"

Stacy started to sing the song for the Phantom.

Meanwhile, Eric Bischoff gave instructions to the security guards.

"Don't let anyone enter or leave this building until Stacy is found! Got it?" he instructed.

As Bischoff turned toward his office down the hall, he was stopped by Taker and Kane.

"Well, did you two come up with a plan?"

"We wanna have a match with him!" Kane said.

"Why?" Bischoff asked.

"'Cause we're the ones he's really after," Taker confessed.

"Let's get this over with," Bischoff said.

At the ring, Kane and Taker were prepared to call the Phantom out.

"First you hurt my friend the Hurricane, then you kidnapped Stacy. We know that we're the ones that you really want," Kane spoke over the mic.

"We want you out here for a 2 on 1 handicap match! If you do not come out to the ring, we'll hunt you to hell and back," Undertaker said.

After Taker spoke all of the arena lights went dark, which caught the attention of security. Twenty seconds later the lights came back on and on the stage was the Phantom with Stacy.

Taker and Kane saw that Stacy was wearing a beautiful, elegant wedding gown and had a frightened look on her face.

The Phantom put his hand on the small of Stacy's back and guided her to the ring. Taker and Kane saw tears fall from her eyes. She walked up the ring steps followed by the Phantom. He pushes the top and middle ropes apart so Stacy could get into the ring.

Kane cocked his head to the side. He took notice that the Phantom's outfit was different than earlier. He was wearing a red pirate looking outfit with a red cloak and a mask that looks like the face of a skull that covers more than half of his face. The Phantom's blue eyes greyed behind the mask.

"Did you think that I would harm her?" the Phantom asked the two big men in the ring.

The Phantom turned toward Stacy and started walking to her when Kane stepped between them. Kane glared down at him.

"Let Stacy go! She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Kane said to him.

"Too late, Kane! Stacy already agreed to marry me!" the Phantom said. "Isn't that true, Stacy?"

Kane and Taker turned to Stacy and the look on their faces softened.

"I didn't know what else to do! He frightens me," Stacy said with tears in her eyes.

The Phantom disappeared from behind Taker and Kane and reappeared behind the visibly shaken Stacy. The anger had returned in Kane and Taker's eyes when they saw the Phantom appear behind their friend.

"We want a match with you," Undertaker told him.

"What makes you think that I will agree to have a match with the two of you?"

"What makes you think that you have a choice?"

"All right! Be fore warned, you may not like what could happen in this so called match. Until the match starts, Stacy will be staying with me."

The Phantom took Stacy by the arm and left the ring with her. He was pulling her up the ramp when the Hurricane stepped out from backstage with a chair. The Phantom and Stacy stopped in their tracks when they saw the Hurricane on the stage.

The Phantom knew that the Hurricane had plans to use the chair on him and get Stacy away from him. The Phantom had put his arm around Stacy's slender waist, threw down a smoke bomb and they disappeared when the smoke engulfed them. After the smoke cleared everyone saw that they were gone.

Hurricane dropped the chair then dropped to his knees, as he was still in pain from earlier in the evening. Undertaker and Kane made sure that the Hurricane got backstage.

In the locker room Kane made Hurricane sit down and he said, "You stay here! You are no longer a part of this. There is no need for you to get injured worse than you already are."

"This guy is darker than you'll understand, Hurricane!" Undertaker added. "We know that your intentions were good, but the battle isn't yours to fight."

Kane and Taker left the locker room, with the Hurricane still sitting in his seat.

Taker and Kane walked into Eric Bischoff's office to talk to him about having security at the ring for Stacy's safety.

"I'll make sure myself that security will be at the ring to protect her during the match."

"When we have his full attention in the ring, make sure that security gets Stacy as far away from the ring, the building even, so she can stay out of his clutches," Kane said to Bischoff.

"I hope that you are right!"

Kane and Taker left Bischoff's office to wait for their match to come up. Bischoff gathered security and told them the plan.

"Get her out of the building when he's distracted," he said.

Kane and Taker were at the ring waiting for the Phantom to come to the ring with Stacy.

Kane and Taker turned toward the stage as smoke filled it. When it cleared the Phantom and Stacy were there. Stacy and the Phantom walked down to the ring. The Phantom took off his cloak and handed it to Stacy. Security came to the ring once the Phantom was inside.

Suddenly, the Phantom looked at the security guards that came around Stacy. He made a move toward them when a gloved hand came around his throat. The gloved hand forced the Phantom to turn and face who had him by the throat.

An angry Kane lifted the Phantom into the air and slammed him onto his back. The Phantom slowly got up to his feet with anger in his eyes.

The Phantom looked straight at Kane, knowing that he's the first that's going to return to the dark side. The Phantom had his attention on Kane and Taker with his back towards Stacy.

With the Phantom's attention on Taker and Kane, the security quietly and quickly took Stacy back stage, away from him.

"You can not defeat me!" the Phantom told them. "Not even if you try!"

Undertaker walked up to the Phantom and stared him down. The Phantom stepped back a few feet and turned to where he thought Stacy was still at, only she wasn't there. He drove his elbow into Taker's stomach, hard, knowing that Taker and Kane had something to do with Stacy being gone.

With the wind knocked out of him, Taker staggered back to the turnbuckles to catch his breath. Kane stood there with a blank expression on his face.

Undertaker sensed a change in his brother. He went to Kane to snap him out of it, only to fail.

"Kane snap out of it!"

Kane faced Taker, still without any expression on his face. Taker puts his hands on his brother's shoulders for one more attempt to bring Kane out of it.

"You don't have to be in your brother's shadow anymore, Kane! You can't deny the darkness that calls for you," the Phantom told Kane.

"Kane has never been in my shadow!" Taker said in return.

Taker had his back toward his brother and didn't know what he had in mind.

Taker turned back to Kane, who in turn tossed his older brother over the ropes to the floor outside of the ring. Taker looked up at Kane with a confused look on his face.

Kane stepped out of the ring and rummaged under the ring until he found a chair. Undertaker wasn't fully standing when a chair came crashing down on his back.

Taker glared up at his little brother, wondering what came over him. Kane stood over him and raised the folding chair over his head.

"Kane, stop! Think for yourself," Taker pleaded with him.

Kane swung the chair down onto Taker's head, cracking his skull wide open.

"So gullible your brother is Taker," the Phantom said. "The temptation of the darkside had been calling him before it sent me here tonight."

"You lie!" Taker said, through clenched teeth.

Kane reached down and grabbed his brother by the neck. Then he lifted Taker up off of the floor. Taker grabbed his brother's wrist, hoping that he'd let go.

The lights went out and the next thing you hear was the sound of Shawn Michaels' music. Then the lights came on and Shawn Michaels kicked Kane in the jaw, causing him to drop his brother.

Undertaker looked at Shawn with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing, Shawn? This has nothing to do with you!"

"You need my help! Don't tell me to leave!"

"This is not your business to handle!"

"I'm making it my business! God is in my corner. He is the light that we must follow to be free of the darkness."

Kane moved toward them, pushing his brother out of his way. He grabbed Shawn by the throat and tossed him across the ring.

Undertaker turned his attention back to the Phantom. He moved toward him, with fire in his jade green eyes. The Phantom's eyes narrowed when Undertaker grabbed his throat.

Undertaker pulled him closer and said, "Let my brother go! He's been through enough hell for a lifetime!"

"Look at you! You've gone soft, Undertaker!" the Phantom smiled.

Undertaker glanced to Kane and Shawn. For a moment Kane seemed to snap out of it. Kane looked at his older brother and saw the damage that he had done and instantly regretted it.

Kane turned back to face Shawn and his expression went blank again. Shawn went to kick him again, but his foot was caught by the bigger man. Kane spun his smaller opponent and then clotheslined him.

Undertaker lifts the Phantom seven feet off of the ground and slammed him down on the ground. Kane looked back to his older brother. They both stared each other down. Undertaker broke the stare down and looked down at Shawn.

Shawn groaned as he stirred. He managed to get himself to the ropes and pulled himself into a sitting position. When Undertaker looked at Shawn, it made him think back to the matches they had against each other!

The Undertaker also remembered what all he went through to get to where he is in his entire career. Some of those memories seemed like nightmares.

Undertaker then looked past his younger brother towards the stage where he saw the Hurricane step out once again with a chair. He knew that if Kane or the Phantom were to go after the Hurricane, they would get a chair to the face.

Kane looked toward the Hurricane and his eyes narrowed. Undertaker turned his younger brother to face him. Kane slammed his hand around Taker's throat. Taker pushed Kane away from him and landed a few boxing body blows on Kane.

The Phantom left the ring and moved toward the Hurricane. When he got close, the Hurricane swung the chair not knowing that he would catch it with one hand and yank it away from him.

Taker stared at the Phantom, but Kane grabbed him and started brawling with him. When Taker was in a prone position Kane grabbed the chair that was near by. He raised the chair over his head. Undertaker sat up in one straight motion. He rolled his eyes back, shot his arms in the air, and out of nowhere, lightning struck both chairs, causing Kane and the Phantom to drop them.

Undertaker picked up a microphone and spoke, "The demons are angry with you, Phantom! You have abused the powers that they had given you!"

The Phantom and Kane looked at Undertaker with an awe of shock. The Phantom was beginning to think at Undertaker wouldn't take the turn for the Darkside.

Nobody noticed that Shawn had gotten up until Kane turned toward him and got kicked in the face square in the jaw. Undertaker whipped around, lifted the Heartbreak Kid off of the ring floor by his neck and slammed him through the ring. Flames shot up through the hole that was made.

The Phantom never thought that Undertaker would send Shawn to hell like he did. He then turned back to the Hurricane.

"Leave him be, Phantom," Undertaker said. "Your business is with us!"

The Phantom turned and went back into the ring. Then he dropkicked Kane making him fall into the hole in the ring. Flames shot up after Kane disappeared through the hole. The Phantom tried dropkicking Undertaker into the same hole, and Undertaker went in.

The Phantom turned away from the hole thinking that he was successful. He didn't know that Undertaker was not gone until he turned around and Undertaker climbed part way out of the hole, grabbed him by the foot and started pulling him in the hole.

The Phantom started fighting Undertaker's pulling him in the hole. He fell back onto the ring floor. Undertaker was stronger than the Phantom and couldn't shake him.

The Phantom screamed and hollered as Undertaker pulled him in. He scratched and clawed the ring floor as he gets pulled in more. The last thing everyone knew was the Undertaker reached for the Phantom's head pulling him the rest of the way in.

Flames shot out of the hole in the ring. There were three tolls of a bell. Then they were gone.

The End


End file.
